Pikachu
Pikachu is the mascot of Pokemon and a veteran in the Smash Bros. series. It is an Electric type Pokemon that evolves to Raichu when exposed to a Thunder Stone. It is the 25th Pokemon of the National PokeDex. Pikachu is one of the Original 8 and the biggest icon of Pokémon, and will never, ever, ever be cut from Smash. It has been in all 4 games so far, and is the most popular Pokémon of all - except with young adult male gamers, who worship Charizard and Mewtwo and largely regard the yellow rat as a "meh" Pokémon. As such, many SmashFAQs users (who fit in that demographic) simply take Pikachu for granted, similar to Mario. Pokedex Entries *''When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms. '' *''It keeps its tail raised to monitor its surroundings. If you yank its tail, it will try to bite you. '' *''Lives in forests away from people. It stores electricity in its cheeks for zapping an enemy if it is attacked. '' *''This intelligent Pokémon roasts hard berries with electricity to make them tender enough to eat. '' *''It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose. '' *''When it is angered, it immediately discharges the energy stored in the pouches in its cheeks. '' *''Whenever Pikachu comes across something new, it blasts it with a jolt of electricity. If you come across a blackened berry, it's evidence that this Pokémon mistook the intensity of its charge. '' *''This Pokémon has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while Pikachu sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up. '' *''It stores electricity in the electric sacs on its cheeks. When it releases pent-up energy in a burst, the electric power is equal to a lightning bolt. '' *''It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs. '' *''It lives in forests with others. It stores electricity in the pouches on its cheeks. '' *''If it looses crackling power from the electrical pouches on its cheeks, it is being wary. '' *''It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state. '' In the Anime Ash has a Pikachu in the anime. There was that Pikachu group from that one episode where Pikachu almost left, but then it didn't, because of course it wouldn't. The Pikachu has not left Ash since. Also, it apparently gets reset with Ash every time it enters another Reigon, since it lost to a level 5 Snivy, and to a level 14 panpour. In the Card Game There are some Pikachu cards. They are useless unless evolved into Raichu. In-Game Locations *Viridian Forest *Power Plant *Viridian Forest again *Some place in Hoenn *Viridian Forest again *Some place in Sinnoh, to be somewhat specific, that backyard in that mansion place on a random route. *Viridian Forest again again *3D Viridian Forest * Probably Viridian forest 7.04 next gen. Trivia * Pichu evolves to Pikachu when it reaches max happiness. *While generally liked/ignored overall, Pikachu probably has the biggest hatedom out of the Original 8, and among the Original 12, only Jigglypuff is more hated. This is largely due to Pikachu's cutesy, kid-appeal nature and its Pokémon mascot status forcing it into every single piece of Pokemon marketing ever (which was especially prevalent in Generation V). And also because it's less cute than Pokémon such as Raichu, Victini, Pichu, Jynx, Eevee, Garbordor and others. Category:Veterans Category:Confirmed Veterans Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Iblis Trigger Category:Generation I Category:Electric Types Category:64 Additions Category:Cuties Category:Nintendo All-Stars Category:Pokkén Tournament Characters Category:Furbait Category:Jigglypuff Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Anime Category:Marketing Ploy Category:MLG Category:Overrated Characters Category:More Male Characters Category:Switch Veterans Category:Barefoot Characters Category:Playable Characters